Girl Meets Tricking
by StoryToBeToldAsOne
Summary: Riley doesn't get it why Lucas and her are still not together. Maya uses a easy, but sneaky trick to finally get them to talk. Will it work and will Lucas and Riley finally come together? Riley/Lucas One Shot! :D I own nothing! :D R&R! :)


**Hay guys!**

**I'm here with a new One Shot for you! :D**

**I know that you're waiting for the new chapter of 'Girl Meets Faith' and I promise that it'll come soon, but you have to be patient with me! :D**

**It's kind of taking longer, because I'm also working on a complete new Girl Meets World story, but not going to tell anything yet! :D**

**Anyways this One Shot is Riley/Lucas for once again :D**

**I hope you guys enjoy it and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

**Riley doesn't get it why Lucas and her are still not together. Maya uses a easy, but sneaky trick to finally get them to talk. Will it work and will Lucas and Riley finally come together?**

* * *

><p><strong>At the Matthew's apartment<strong>

''It's just like it shouldn't be, because every time it seems like it's going to work something comes in our way.'' Riley stated, sighing.

She looked helplessly at her best friend and at her mother.

Topanga and Maya looked at each other, having this conversation for the 100th time this past month.

''Why don't you just talk to him about this?'' Maya asked annoyed. ''Cowboy isn't deaf, you know.''

Riley shot her a look and Maya just shrugged. Riley knew that she was right.

''Maya is kinda right sweetheart. You guys should just talk for real and figure this out.'' Topanga added.

''Why is everyone against me?!'' Riley exclaimed in disbelief.

Topanga and Maya looked at each other and sighed again.

''I'm not against what you saying. At least half of it. You should better not talk with Lucas.'' Cory stated, coming out of his room and grinned at his daughter.

Maya and Topanga looked in disbelief at Cory Matthews.

Riley also looked in disbelief and threw her hands up in frustration. ''You're not helping either.'' She cried.

''Wow. I've never seen Riley that overdramatic. I mean she's doing that since a month, but-'' Topanga started and Maya nodded.

Then She grinned and took out her phone.

''I think I have an idea how we can change that.'' She suddenly added.

Riley looked confused at her and Maya wrote a SMS.

Her best friend still didn't get it , but then suddenly her eyes went wide.

Before she could ask anything Maya read out loud, ''Hey Lucas! We have a serious issue about Riley and you here. Could you please come? She's totally freaking out about you and we have to hear that since a month now. See you in 30 at the Matthews apartment soon.''

Riley's eyes went even wider and then she exclaimed, ''You can't send this away!''

But Maya already hit the sent button and Riley looked like her eyes were going to pop out of her head.

Topanga sighed relieved and Cory looked in disbelief at the Hart - girl.

''I can't believe you!'' Riley told her mad and crossed her arms even though she actually was kinda relieved, yet freaking nervous.

Maya chuckled and then replied, ''You're very welcome.''

Topanga chuckled and then stood up, taking Cory's arm.

''We're going grocery shopping.'' She stated.

Cory looked hurt and pouting at her. ''We are?'' He asked.

Topanga nodded and dragged him to the door. ''Yes, we are.'' She stated.

With that the two walked away and Riley sighed again while Maya rolled her eyes.

''You want the chance to come together with Ranger Rick or at least talk to him. Now you have it.'' She told her.

Riley crossed her arms and pouted while Maya just chuckled.

''Calm down, Princess. He likes you, too.'' Maya added.

Riley still didn't reply to that, but you could see that she tried to hold back a smile.

Maya chuckled and just shook her head . ''I better get going , before Cowboy comes.'' She stated and stood up.

Riley wanted to open her mouth as there was suddenly a knock on the door.

''Seems like I'm already too late.'' Maya added and laughed, walking to the door.

She opened it and in front of it stood Lucas, looking really confused at the two girls.

''You guys wanted me to come?'' Lucas asked.

Maya nodded and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

''Yes, Ranger Rick. Riley wanted to. I'll see you guys later.'' She told him and with that walked out.

Lucas looked really confused at Riley who looked down and blushed deeply.

''Where are the others?'' He asked confused.

''My parents went grocery shopping, Auggie is sleeping over at a friends and yeah, you saw Maya.'' Riley replied, trying to sound calm, looking up to Lucas.

She almost immediately got lost in his eyes again.

Riley was head over heels in love with the Cowboy like Maya liked to call him and she wanted to have a real chance with him.

Now she had it and she didn't know what to do or say.

Lucas slowly nodded and looked right back at Riley, also feeling really nervous.

''Well,...'' He started, walking more up to her while the door behind him closed. ''Maya wrote me a SMS-''

''Yeah, I know. She was overreacting. I didn't only talk about you the past month and I wasn't going crazy or anything. She just wanted to-'' Riley, started, but Lucas cut her off confused.

''Riley, what are you talking about?'' He asked her.

Riley went even redder at that and looked totally confused at Lucas.

''The SMS?!'' She replied really confused.

Lucas looked confused back and showed her his phone with the SMS from Maya:

_Hey Cowboy. We're at Riley's and we want to talk to you. Come over._

''I should've known that she didn't write that. She said hey Lucas as she wrote it.'' Riley whispered to herself.

Lucas looked even more confused and then asked her, ''What are you talking about?''

Riley sighed and let herself flop down on the couch.

''Maya kinda tricked me with what for a SMS she wrote you. I mean I did want to talk to you, but-'' She started, but then cut herself off again.

On the one hand she wanted to be mad at Maya, but on the other hand her best friend's tricking had something good.

Lucas sat down to Riley and put a hand on her shoulder. A shiver went through Riley's spine.

''Well, what do you want to talk about?'' Lucas asked her even though he already knew the answer.

Riley sighed and looked at him. ''About us.'' She replied.

She took a deep breath and added, ''What are we Lucas?''

Lucas sighed at that , too and looked down.

''I don't really know.'' He replied honest.

Riley looked hurt at him and then looked down, too. That wasn't what she wanted to hear at all.

''But I do know what I want us to be.'' Lucas added.

Riley looked shocked and confused at him and he looked seriously back.

''I don't want us to be just friends.'' He told her.

At that Riley's heart was beating faster. Was that going where she thought it was?

''Me neither, but why isn't this working then?'' Riley replied.

Lucas sighed and looked straight into Riley's eyes again now.

''Maybe just because we didn't give it a real chance yet.'' He stated.

Riley looked confused at him and he still looked with the same expression at her, but it was also full of love.

''What are you trying to say?'' Riley now asked, but she was pretty sure that she knew where this was going.

Lucas chuckled and shrugged at that.

''Maybe that we should finally stop sneaking around and do what we wanted to do the whole time even though we were to nervous and unsure to do it?'' Lucas replied.

Riley wanted to ask something again, but there Lucas had already leaned in and kissed her.

Riley's eyes went wide, but she closed her eyes and kissed back, putting a hand on his cheek.

This was both's first kiss and it couldn't be any better with any better person.

It only lasted 5 seconds and it was a bit nervous, but totally awesome for them.

''Wow.'' Riley breathed out as the two broke apart.

Luas chuckled and nodded at that again.

''Yeah. Wow.'' He replied.

Riley blushed at that and looked down.

After a good minute she looked back up and then asked, ''Does that mean tha-''

Lucas nodded and smiled at that.

''Yes, it does.'' He replied.

Riley smiled wide and hugged Lucas tight.

Lucas smiled and hugged back, while Riley whispered, ''Thanks Maya.''

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, thanks Maya :D<strong>

**I hope you guys enjoyed the One Shot :D**

**I know it's not that long, but it does mean something to me and I hope you think that it was good, too! :D**

**If you did, please don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Gabrie :)**


End file.
